(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact engraving machine which is connected with a personal computer and the engraving tool can be operated in X, Y and Z directions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional engraving machine is a huge machine which is connected with special software run by a specific computer. The conventional engraving machine can only be operated skilled persons so as to engrave huge items. The conventional engraving machine is expensive so that most of the businesses can not afford to have their own engraving machines.
The present invention intends to provide a compact engraving machine which is connected with a personal computer and can be put on a table so that any person can afford the engraving machine of the present invention.
Besides, the compact engraving machine includes three independent motors to control the movement of the engraving tool along X, Y and Z directions.